


Backbends, Bases, and Bruises

by mywrittensins



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Fluff, M/M, Reita's in the circus, Uruha is a (worried) loving boyfriend, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywrittensins/pseuds/mywrittensins
Summary: Spring training for my circus troupe has resumed and I can't get the thought of big buff base Reita coming home sore and tired, and loving boyfriend Uruha kissing all his boo-boos better. Oops  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 14





	Backbends, Bases, and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of a series of short drabbles I'll be doing to cure my writer's block. I'm forcing myself to write these quickly so they're not my best work.  
> Unbeta-ed as well
> 
> Based loosely off many of my own experiences.
> 
> Also for reference: A base in acro is the person lifting the flyer, the flyer is the person being lifted. A spotter is the person that watches the lift or balance for any signs that the flyer may fall in the case that the base cannot catch the flyer on their own.
> 
> Enjoy!

Thursday night, Uruha comes home to the typical sight; his boyfriend, face down on the couch, with the biggest ice pack they own spread across his lower back. He sighs empathetically, kicking off his shoes and walking over to the couch to kneel in front of it. It's seven o'clock, which means Reita has just gotten home from rehearsal with the circus performance troupe he works for, and it's going to be another three hours until he'll willingly move. 

Unless Uruha does something about it.

"Bath time?" Uruha hums sympathetically, sliding a gentle hand over Reita's shoulders in what he hopes to be a comforting touch. There's a grunt of disagreement that's muffled by the pillow Reita has his face shoved into, and then Reita shakes his head. 

"Never want to move again."

Uruha makes another sympathetic tutting sound as he leans over to press a gentle kiss to the back of his boyfriend's head. "Come on. Bath time," he repeats. 

"Can't move." 

"I know, baby. But you gotta," Uruha sighs, fingers tracing a little heart into Reita's shoulder blade. 

There's another sound, this one a pitiful whimper, muffled by the pillow. "Why do you do this to me?" 

Uruha chuckles. He leans over, kissing the spot his hand was just in, and smiles against Reita's skin. "Because I love you." 

"Love torturing me." 

"Don't be like that. Come on. Up, baby. I'll massage your hands later if you get up with no more complaints." 

"You'd massage my hands anyways." 

"Not with that attitude," Uruha teases as he stands back up. 

There's a loud groaning sound, and then Reita is half-heartedly climbing off the couch, face scrunched up in a pout. It's devastatingly cute but Uruha is not falling for it, (and if anyone's asking, no, Uruha's eyes definitely don't flicker to the ripple of muscles beneath skin as Reita moves. Circus may take a huge toll on Reita's energy levels, but god, does his body look damn good). 

"Good boy," he teases, leaning over to kiss Reita's forehead before he gently ushers Reita down the hall and to the bathroom. Reita takes his time, not at all happy about the way his muscles ache with every step, but Uruha keeps a firm hand on his back, gently pushing him down the hall.

There have been many nights like this. Uruha knows how far to push. 

"What was it today?" he asks softly as they make their way into the bathroom. Reita sits on the toilet, shoulders hunched over and eyes closed in exhaustion as Uruha turns on the taps, fingers under the running water to check the temperature. 

"Aerials and acro-balancing. Contact staff in between." 

Uruha winces. When the temperature in the bath is right, Uruha stands and lets the bath fill, moving to rub at Reita's shoulders. "I'm sorry baby," he murmurs sympathetically. "Who was flying?" 

It's the right question. Reita's eyebrows scrunch together in frustration, but he lets out a deep sigh and his shoulders drop, some of the tension melting from his body at the opportunity to complain, just a bit. "Matsubara, new guy." Uruha hums sympathetically again and leans over to kiss the top of his head.

He doesn't know too much about circus or acro-balancing, but he does know that basing for a new flyer can take a huge toll on a base's body. Acro-balancing requires an intense amount of trust, and Reita is good at trusting, which is why he's always put in charge of the new guys. He knows how to trust but also how to keep his guard, call someone out, and stop the minute something could go wrong. He knows how to toe the line between taking a chance to practice a difficult move and making sure everyone is safe and secure. 

He's good at his job. 

But trusting can sometimes be hard for the new guys, no matter how good Reita is, and an unsure, unstable flyer can sometimes equate to a base (and a spotter) with a lot of sore muscles.

While Reita is bathing, Uruha massages his hands and wrists. Next, they move to the bedroom, where Uruha straddles Reita's hips and rubs tiger balm into his shoulders and back with gentle hands. Reita groans into the pillow when Uruha rubs at a sore spot and Uruha can't help but sigh and chew on his bottom lip. It makes his heart hurt a little bit, to see his boyfriend like this, but Reita's doing what he loves and it's not Uruha's place to stop him. 

An hour later, Uruha finds himself curled up against Reita's side, both of them cozy and tucked into each other's arms. It's not bedtime and neither of them are tired enough yet to actually fall asleep, but Reita is too sore to move and Uruha is too comfortable to leave his embrace. So, it's an early night for both of them. Reita's arm is underneath Uruha's head, fingers twirling a bit of his hair as Uruha trails his hand over Reita's muscled chest, fingers dipping into curves and circling the bruises they find. 

"What is this one from?" He murmurs, middle finger circling a green bruise on Reita's abdomen. Reita doesn't even have to open his eyes to know which one he's talking about. 

"Tried to do a carousel with my left hand instead of my right. My planes are all fucked up on that side, staff smacked me right in the liver."

Uruha's not really sure what half of that means, but he nods, kisses the tips of his fingers to press to the bruise, and then moves on to the next one, fingers brushing over the red and purple stripes that line Reita's wrists and the back of his free hand. "Where'd these ones come from?"

Reita's hand turns over, catching Uruha's and threading their fingers together. "Coach had us practicing wrist wraps until nine yesterday." Uruha nods and pulls Reita's hand to his lips to kiss that one better too. Once he's pressed a healing kiss to each and every bruise on Reita's wrist, hand, and fingers, he wrestles his own hand away to point to another bruise, this one a particularly nasty purple one on Reita's shoulder.

"This one?" 

"Aerials. Missed the bar."

Uruha winces and leans over to kiss it better. "Sorry baby," he mumbles against his skin. He hears Reita chuckle as he settles back down.

"You're cute."

"Hmmm, where'd this one come from?" Uruha ignores him, poking gently at a bruise on his pectoral. Reita has to peek one eye open for this one, and Uruha watches as he wracks his brain to remember what happened. While he's thinking, Uruha slides his fingers back between Reita's, resting their clasped hands on the performer's abdomen. "San," Reita says finally, squeezing Uruha's hand. "My hold on his hip was off. Nearly dropped him on his head. Caught him at the last second but he kneed me in the chest in the process." Uruha nods and kisses that one as well. 

He remembers a time when he might have been jealous, thinking of Reita and all of his acro partners, men and women alike, in such close proximity, hands on one another, bodies positioned both precariously and incredibly intimately. 

Now he knows it's just part of the job, and at the end of the day, Reita comes home to him. And he loves Reita all the more for it.

Besides, while it may look cool on stage, having someone's hand on your ass with their arm shoved in your crotch while you attempt to fluidly descend from their shoulder without kicking them in the face or flashing the audience tends to be way less sexy than expected. 

"Where'd this one come from?" Uruha hums, nose nudging a bruise sitting in the crook of Reita's neck. There's a hiss of pain that startles both him and the offender, and Uruha pulls his nose away quickly, mumbling a soft apology. It's definitely new, with how tender it is. 

"Practicing Full Steves after three hours of acro, my arms were too tired and it just didn't go well," Reita sighs, relaxing back into the pillow once the pain has passed. Uruha hums in acknowledgment and presses his healing kiss beside the bruise instead of directly on it. Reita makes a soft humming sound and squeezes his hand again, so Uruha keeps going, pressing soft, sweet kisses to all the spots around the bruise. 

"So, what are you guys doing tomorrow?" He hums softly, then resumes his very important task. Reita hums again (whether he's thinking or just enjoying Uruha's lips on his skin, Uruha's not sure, but it only encourages him further), and then sighs. 

"I think more acro and basing. Coach really wants these new guys trained before the holidays." 

Now, just because Uruha's no longer jealous, doesn't mean he's not just a little bit (a lotta bit) possessive. 

And with a boyfriend like Reita, who can blame him? 

"So, how many new guys is that?" Uruha asks, focusing on a spot a little further up his neck that's free of bruises or marks. Reita's fingers twitch in his hold as he counts in his head. 

Uruha presses his lips a little harder against the spot. 

"In total? Fifteen." 

He sucks a little.

"How many do you think will make it?" Uruha punctuates his question with a little flick of his tongue and nip of his teeth. Reita grunts, humming in pleasure. 

"From what I've seen so far? Three. Maybe four." 

Uruha sucks a little harder and hears Reita sigh softly, neck flexing as he tips his head back into the pillow just a little bit. "They've got time though, maybe more of them will pull through," he grunts, tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

Uruha grins against the mark he's creating, and then sucks a little harder. "Uruha-" Reita gasps and that's when Uruha finally pulls away, grinning cheekily. 

"Where'd this bruise come from?" he teases, prompting a little breathless laugh from his boyfriend, who turns to kiss his forehead. 

"I love you," Reita whispers. Uruha's grin turns into more of a smile, cheeks tinted pink as he settles back into Reita's embrace.

"I love you, too." 

"Thank you for tonight."

Uruha presses a kiss to Reita's shoulder. "Anytime babe, you know." 

"You're too good for me." 

"Go to sleep," Uruha chuckles.

"Hmm, I'm not tired." 

"Sure you're not, Mr. Never Wants To Move Again." 

"Don't be mean, I had a rough day." 

"And I just made it better, didn't I?" 

There's a pause as Reita pretends to think about it. Uruha looks up at him at the same time as he cranes his neck to look down, and they both can't help but laugh when their eyes meet. "Yeah," Reita murmurs, leaning in just a bit more to peck Uruha's lips. "You did." 

"Good. Go to sleep now," Uruha hums, snuggling back against his boyfriend's chest. Reita sighs in defeat but settles down, shifting a bit when Uruha throws a leg over his hip, snuggling close as he can. Things are quiet for a bit, and soon Uruha finds himself sinking into sleep, content and relaxed in his love's arms. 

A moment later, Reita's squeezing his hand again. "Uruha?" He mumbles. Uruha gears himself up to scold Reita again- "How was _your_ day?" 

-But surprises himself by laughing instead. "It was good," he murmurs, warmth bubbling in his chest. 

"Yeah?" Reita's fingers tug gently at his hair and Uruha's smile grows wider, fonder, a little more lovesick. 

"Yeah." 

Reita sighs, shifts a little, pulls Uruha a little closer. "Good," he murmurs, satisfaction clear in his voice. Uruha beams and hides it against Reita's chest. 

"You gonna go to sleep now?" 

"Yessir."

"Thank you." 

_"Thank you."_

"Anything for you, baby," Uruha murmurs, and means every bit of it. 

Reita loves circus and Uruha loves watching him perform, but they'd both be blind to ignore the damage it's causing Reita's body. And it hurts sometimes to watch his boyfriend wince and limp, to watch his body, littered with bruises, fall apart before his eyes. 

But Reita loves it too much to stop, and Uruha respects that. He'd never want to come between Reita and something that makes him happy. 

So no matter how beaten and bruised Reita is, Uruha will always be there at the end of the day to cheer his boyfriend on and kiss the bruises better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chaotic fun drinking game: Find your resident circus friend and try to guess which of their bruises are from circus, and which are from sex. Depending on the friend, it's a lot harder than you think ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading <3


End file.
